


Swimming Lessons

by DragonWyrd316



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Dadcred, Gen, Mini-filia being adorable, Minifilia - Freeform, Parent-Child Relationship, Thancred being a daddy, non romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonWyrd316/pseuds/DragonWyrd316
Summary: ((POSSIBLE MILD SPOILERS FOR SHADOWBRINGERS))Mini-filia/Ryne mentions how Thancred taught her how to swim soon after rescuing her from Eulmore and Ran'jit. And mentions of heated pools somewhere in the Crystarium.  Cue four years prior and her learning how to swim in one of those heated pools.
Relationships: Ryne | Minfilia & Thancred Waters
Kudos: 17





	Swimming Lessons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rahelawriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rahelawriter/gifts).



> This was written for rahelawriter here on AO3. She wanted a sweet fic of 'Dadcred' teaching Mini-filia how to swim. I hope you enjoy it! :)

She was going to be the death of him. If his hair wasn’t already damn near white as it was, he’d swear it was because of her. Diving into the water, he fished a spluttering Minfilia out of the deeper part of the large pond, the running water under her feet having started to pull her under. She’d gotten herself caught up in it while bathing, because she wanted a closer look at the nearby waterfall. Twelve knew he wasn’t cut out for this. If only one of the other Scions were here in this place, he’d have another pair of eyes on her  _ and _ he wouldn’t feel so alone and out of place.

“Oh look, Thancred, a rainbow!” the young girl cried out… right in his ear. Turning his head to look, sure enough, the sun had hit the spray of water just right to refract into a display worthy of the elementals of Gridania back home. Home… what he wouldn’t do to go back. His friends were there, the Warrior was there… though it seemed as if the Exarch was doing his damnedest to bring his friend here, which is how he got mixed up in this whole mess to begin with. Though he didn’t see himself being reunited any time soon. He had this mini incarnation of Minfilia in his arms and he wasn’t about to leave a nine or ten year old on their own, not with that bastard Ran’jit after her for her abilities as Oracle. He made a promise to watch over the original Minfilia years ago after the death of her father, and he wasn’t about to break it on this version of her. 

“Minfilia, my dear, what do you think about me teaching you how to swim?” he asked, stepping out of the water and carrying her over to the campfire. He grabbed up a couple large towels from inside one of their bags and wrapped her in one as she started to shiver, while working on drying her hair with the other. “I’ve heard the Crystarium has heated pools, and it would be safer than me trying to teach you out here in the wild.”

“Really? You’d teach me?” she asked, her big eyes growing even rounder. “That sounds like so much fun! And you wouldn’t have to keep rescuing me.”

He chuckled, giving her head an affectionate pat while he towel dried her hair. “Yes, there’s that too. I say we make for the Crystarium, and I’ll see what I can find out about these pools.”

“I can’t wait!” Minfilia beamed up at him, and he felt a twinge in his chest. She was so alike yet so different from the young woman who’d given her all to the Scions, and then again to the Warriors of Darkness and their world…  _ this _ world. 

“Well then let’s get you dried off and dressed so we can get going.”

“Yeah!” she yelled out, excited, causing him to wince because, again, his ear. Getting the last of the excess water squeezed from her hair, he grabbed the towel and stepped back, which was Minfilia’s cue to run to her pack and grab out clean, dry clothes, which she hurried into.

* * *

As luck would have it, they ran into the Crystal Exarch not too long after arriving. After explaining to him what his plans were, the two of them were escorted into the tower proper, as the Exarch had his own private pool. It was offered up as an alternative to the public pools, so that he could teach Minfilia without any distractions.

“Okay, so hold onto the edge here and lift your legs up,” he instructed, helping her lift them up until she was floating while holding onto the rim of the pool.

“I feel so floaty,” Minfilia said, awe coloring her voice.

“That’s because you are,” Thancred chuckled. “Now kick your feet,” he said, spluttering immediately after as he got a faceful of water. “Not so hard! I’d like to keep at least  _ some _ of the water in the pool!” That teasing admonishment earned him a giggle, which he couldn’t help but respond to with a smile. “Well at least we know your kicking game is strong. I’d say at least half the pool made it outside.” His words had her lifting her head to look around and when she saw that everything was still dry, she lay her head back down til it was on its side in the water, facing him, and stuck her tongue out at him.

“Perfect, the way you have your head turned at me now, I want you to take a breath, then turn your head so your face is in the water, blow it out slowly, then turn your head back towards me when you need a new breath, and do the same thing. And keep kicking your feet.”

She did exactly as he asked, and he had to admit she was a quick study. It only took her a few tries before she got a good rhythm going.

“How am I doing Thancred?” she stopped for a moment to ask him.

“You’re doing amazing, sweetheart,” he answered.

“Yay! What’s next?”

“I’m going to show you how to paddle so you can move in the water.”

“Okay!” She beamed at him.

“First is what we call a doggy paddle, though this is more to help you keep your head above water if you get in trouble, so you can call for me, okay? You can still move in the water with it, but it’s a bit slow.” He showed her how he cupped his hands in the water and used it to stay afloat, as well as how to move with it. He noticed how she watched him intently and mimicked his actions. Soon after she was doing the doggy paddle around the pool and he couldn’t help but chuckle at how enthusiastic she was with her swimming.

“Hello my friends. I came to see how the two of you were doing and check to see if you were interested in sharing supper with me. It is coming close to that time of day,” the Exarch called out from the doorway, striding in a moment later.

“Watch! I learned how to swim!” Minfilia beamed up at the other man and began padding around again. Thancred just laughed and shook his head.

“She certainly is quite energetic with her arms and legs, is she not?” the Exarch chuckled.

“That she is,” he answered, grinning. “I wasn’t aware we’d been at the lessons for quite so long. I think we’re at a good place to stop anyway. She knows enough to keep herself afloat and how to move, that is if we don’t mind the pond or stream going dry from her kicking all the water onto the banks.”

“I’m hungry,” Minfilia said as she swam over to them, and then let out a big yawn.

“I’ll also get you both a room at the Pendants for the night,” the Exarch murmured.

“Much appreciated,” he nodded up to him. “All right, missy, time to get you out and dried off so we can get some food. Then I think we’ll turn in early tonight.”

“Okay!” she exclaimed, though not as energetically as before, having tired herself out. Her tummy growled right after, earning laughs from the men and a giggle from her.

“I’d say that’s my cue to have everything set up and ready for when you’re done in here. Lyna is outside and will show you the way to my private dining quarters.”

“Sounds good,” he nodded, turning his attention back to Minfilia, who was yawning again and wiping her arm over her eyes. “Up you go,” he said, lifting her out of the water and setting her on her feet. She padded over to a pile of towels left for their use, and began drying herself off while he vaulted out of the pool. It wasn’t long after that they were both dry and changed, and off to share a meal with the Exarch, his hand resting affectionately on her shoulder as they walked along.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked my work and love to write or want access to more authors who write the gamut of FFXIV fics, feel free to join this lovely Discord server where wonderful people reside and shenanigans abound! Just let them know you learned of them through me. https://discord.gg/YypD5et


End file.
